


A creepy teacher and a mysterious woman

by LeWanderinGaal



Series: Series 11 Comment Challenges by BBCDoctorWho (on Wattpad) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story, Episode s11e01 Challenge Writing, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, First Meetings, Multi, Random Aliens - Freeform, Star Trek References, The TARDIS is a beautiful ship, Thirteenth is a ball of energy, Well - Freeform, but shes ready to figHT, but the challenges are made after every episode, gonna make that a tag, ok its not post ep01 because that arc aint over till ep03, post-episode, so more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: The main prompt was: If you were one of the Doctor's new friends, how would you want your first encounter to take place?******Episode 1 Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story





	A creepy teacher and a mysterious woman

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this one turned out. 2nd person point of view.
> 
> I wrote this in the bus rides of 2 days.
> 
> The thought starters they gave us were:  
> -Where does your encounter takes place?  
> -What is the first thing that the Thirteenth Doctor says to you?  
> -What would you ask the Thirteenth Doctor?
> 
> English it's not my first language and I don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine.

You were at a dead end. Again. And your time was running out, pretty much like you were running out of enough oxygen.

"I can't believe they wouldn't allow us a map..." It's what you were able of getting out while panting for air.

This scavenger hunt was nothing but weird. And even though you were nothing but determined to win it, you still thought it was a waste of time. And it was putting you all in danger.

One of your foreign students group classmate went lost two nights ago, and one of the local students was frightened enough to not wanting to be alone.

Something was happening here in Bristol, and as bad as it sounded, you were used to your country being way more insecure...and the authorities were pretty corrupted back home.

So this wasn't something to scare you.

What worried you the most was the Technical and Specialized English teacher. The one who put you all to run around town trying to find...

You looked at the picture and description you all were given.

The closer thing you could compare it to was a scarecrow with a head like a church bell.

Once you found it you were supposed to call the rest of the class over the talkies the teacher gave you, and then carry it ALL THE WAY back to campus, where your teacher would be waiting for you. Which didn't make sense; he should be with the thing to make sure you didn't cheated or something. That's usually how this activities worked, the organizer or host being with the goal or price waiting for the players.

You have heard and knew some master and doctor degree teachers who were funny, loonies and even a couple of crack heads, but this teacher made you have goosebumps very often, as an omen of chaos. But you ignored the feeling.

After all, it wasn't like you felt the teacher would kidnap or force any of you. The feeling was telling you the future held _supernatural issues_.

Which wasn't possible, this wasn't...

Ah, crap.

While your mind was filled with thoughts you keep mindlessly walking and ended in another alley, except this time you didn't know where you came from.

You were about to make a u-turn to at least find the main street when the air around you started to shift and you heard as if _something_ was wheezing.

You looked around and rubbed your eyes because _of course you were hallucinating or something_.

In front of you started to appear a blue box, with the sign Police Box - Public Phone in the top...but every phone box you have seen so far were red and not made of wood.

When it stopped switching between the visual field and being invisible it made a thud noise, as if it had _landed_.

You looked around, for any hidden camera or a projector, but you found nothing. Then you approached the box.

It had a very beautiful shade of blue all over it, and the signs seemed to be brand new.

You put both your hands at it's sides (as much as you were able of) and started going around it, just to make sure it wasn't a prompt of some short.

Oh wait, that's it.

Once you got to the front of it again, you knocked on the doors - yes, made of wood, and empty on the inside, or at least hollow.

Nothing happened thought, and even when you didn't know what you were expecting, you knocked again, stronger this time, and waited for... _anything_ to happen.

After a couple of seconds of silence, you sighed and started walking to (what you hoped was) out of the alley.

Then your talkie started making noises and someone was speaking on the other side.

" _Ok human offsprings, you all better keep looking for it. If the sun hides and it's not with me before it, the instructions I handed you won't be of any help. So hurry up."_ and then the "transmission" was over.

Yeezz this teacher really had something against your class or he was really invested in this activity.

You were so focused on trying to understand what the teacher was saying moments ago that you were unaware of the creaking and squeaking coming from behind you - from the wooden box you were inspecting moments ago.

"OE!" The scream startled you and you almost dropped the walkie talkie while turning around. Outside of the box stand a blond woman, a little taller than you, wearing...a very unique combination of clothes. The coat and boots were the kind of thing you would use though. Practical and stylish.

She didn't seem like a threat, so instead of running away you looked around _trying to find_ someone else. There was none, obviously, yet you still pointed to yourself and made a "You talking to me?" face.

"Yes you! You are the one who must have knocked on my TARDIS. When are we?" None of you both had moved so here you were, screaming at each other.

But _when_??? You pulled out your phone.

"Uuh, it's 17:45 of October 30, 2018...why? Don't you mean where?"

"No, I - wait." And she started jogging to you, while you just shifted to be able of running if she tries _anything weird_.

The blonde on suspenders noticed and stopped going so quickly and raised her hands.

"Woah, I'm not gonna harm you dude. It's fine. I just have questions."

"I could say the same, either you came out of nowhere or you were inside that box, which just leads to more questions." You answered her with a raised eyebrow.

She just chuckled at that and kept walking to you.

"Yeah well, I can answer _your_ questions later, but I think you answering mines is of more relevance at the moment."

If possible, you raised even more your eyebrow.

"Ok fine. My name's The Doctor. I was supposed to pick up some friends of mine in Sheffield -"

"This isn't Sheffield." You interrupted her while crossing your arms.

"- I KNOW! Anyway, 'was on my way when The TARDIS detected some unusual lectures of Dilithium energy, and now we're here!"

You got every word she said, but you didn't _understand_ what they were supposed to really mean.

"Ok, well, good luck on doing...whatever you are here to do. Yes I'm the one who knocked, I'm, sorry I guess? Bye."

You had turned around to leave but then instead of half a turn you did a full circle because the woman spun you so you were facing her again.

"Who was that? On the talkie." Her eyes weren't the mix of confused and amused ones they were moments ago, now they were serious and almost threatening.

Yet, somehow you didn't feel like the threat was directed to you.

"A teacher of mine. He teaches us an advanced and specialized English course to those of us who don't have English as first language." She still had your shoulders in a strong grip. A _very_ strong one.

"Ooh, that's why you sound different! I started to think I wasn't where my TARDIS told me I was when I heard you speaking. Are you here for vacations? No, wait. You said teacher. Specialized English. Studying then -" while she was talking her eyes looked everywhere on your face then her head moved around as if talking to more people.

"Uuuuh..." This was falling exactly in the _trying something weird_ field. Or well, doing.

"Sorry, got distracted. Your teacher, aha. But why call you human offsprings as if you -"

"Were of a different species? Yeah, have asked myself the same thing for a while now. Asked him about it, and he dismissed it as a "linguistic tic" he picked up while self learning the language. Would make sense if it was just that but -" you interrupted her, a bad habit you had out of excitement when people was having the same train of thoughts as you were.

"He says other things that are odd and out of place?" She interrupted you back but instead of getting offended you effusively nodded.

And she finally let your shoulders go, but you weren't leaving.

"Hand me your talkie for a moment."

And you did as told, placing the device on her open and extended hand.

The woman - The Doctor(?) - pulled out of her coat a claw-looking stick, and while it made a buzzing sound, the end pointing at the rectangle-shaped-device started glowing yellow.

It only lasted for a couple of second though, because as soon as you had realized it and started to contemplate it, the device turned off again, both it's sound and light, and The Doctor was giving you the talkie back while staring at the silver claw.

"Ok, I know who he is and have a theory of why it ended in here but, why stay? Why start teaching and why send you all looking for something?" The Doctor had started walking from one wall of the alley to the other "I need to figure this out. It's not a coincide The TARDIS landed here. Or it could be, but I need to make sure."

"Well, he gave us this instructions and drawing." You pulled the papers out of your bag and showed her, who was now looking over your shoulder. "I haven't seen anything similar to it, but I'm starting to think it’s because both my teacher and this aren't...that means it has something to do with.."

Words got stuck on your throat. Why was it hard to say it? It was a logic answer yet not saying it made you feel like blocking the truth. Still safer, somehow.

"Go on, say it." The Doctor had an awaiting look all over her face.

You opened and closed your mouth a couple more times, because as soon as you said the thing on your mind, it would be giving power to reality, to accept that not only were humans a threat on earth but also...

"Aliens. I mean, I could have also said something like demons or, other thing, but you said Dilithium energy, and that you have a theory on why "it ended here but hasn't left" so that sounds like out of space. Besides..." You were now looking directly at The Doctor's eyes now.

"Mhm?" You could feel she was close to nothing to start bouncing on her place.

"The thing you used. Definitely not a demon/angels/supernatural things artifact. And I guess you came out of that blue box -"

"My TARDIS, yeah." She was beaming.

"- so I'm assuming you are also not human?"

"Exactly! You are clever for a human your age, I give you that." your eyebrows knitted together at that, _how old did this woman thought you were?_

"I'm an alien, pleasure to meet you..." Her smile left for a moment to leave a question written all over her face.

"Oh, uh, (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). Glad to meet you too...I think? This is weird."

"(Y/N)! Nice name, suits you. Yeah, it's a lot to take in the first times, but don't worry, it will pass."

Then she walked pass you, to were you tried to walk before, and you were glued to your spot looking now at this woman's - female alien? - back, asking yourself if your classmate's disappearance was either a human's fault or an alien one.

"Hey, are you coming? You could get some answers to all the questions you must have." The Doctor's face was looking at you and she must have stopped when she realized you weren't following her.

"How did you...?"

"It's all over your face. But of course if you don't want to come its fine. I can just -" her voice started to drop from it's apparent constant hype to a more sad and serious one.

"No wait, I'm coming!" and you jogged the distance separating you both.

Once you reached her and were at her side she gave one one of the biggest and dorkiest smiles you've ever seen.

"Great! Brilliant! Let's go then!"

At the moment you weren't sure what were you getting yourself into, but it would be one of the greatest decisions you ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is longer due the fact I didn't wrote this for the challenge on time, but it's quality...I dare to say it's an improvement since "Rosa and Juana". I kind of stayed under the thought starters limits.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
